A vehicle component such as an actuator, sensor, controller, etc., may fail to operate, which may impair or prevent a vehicle operation. Vehicle computers may perform diagnostic operation to detect a fault or failure of a vehicle component. A vehicle computer may also be programmed to operate the vehicle, e.g., in an autonomous mode, however once a fault is detected it is a problem to determine whether and how to operate the vehicle.